Their Love For Tabasco
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Seifer muses over hot sauce.


**Disclaimer: It gets really tiring having to say I don't own anything but the characters I created.**

****

He had his fill of morons today. The students in his gunblade specialization class looked at him like he was crazy when he told them to feel their weapons. About ninety percent did so…but physically. The perverted morons. He was close to decapitating them just so he could get across his seriousness. Finally, his day was over and he could go back to his and Squall's house and relax before Kisa woke up from his nap…which was about an hour from now. So he grabs Hyperion and takes the elevator down to the first floor and quickly leaves Garden. Luckily enough, he didn't have any students come up to him about some upcoming test because he _really_ didn't have the patience today.

The blonde pulls his keys out of his black trench coat and unlocks the door when he reaches his home in Balamb, and then walks in, making sure to close the door quietly. He takes off his boots and coat, stashes them in the nearby coat closet, and goes on his daily routine of looking for his spouse. He didn't have to look long though. Seifer found Squall on the couch. His left arm hanging over the side of the couch, nearly touching the floor, the other clutching a book to his chest, and…no fucking blanket. The swordsman tsk's in disapproval as he walks over, and he grabs the blanket off the back of the couch, laying it over the brunette. He gently pries the book from the younger man, closes it, and places it on the coffee table before making his way to Kisa's room to check on the five-year-old.

Seifer finds him in bed where he expected him to be, with only his blonde hair peeking out from under the blankets. The ex-knight walks over and kneels next to the tiny bed and smiles as he affectionately ruffles the golden fluff. He had a massive soft spot for his son, and even though he would probably never openly admit it, he was sure everyone knew anyway. Not that he cared anyway. His badass reputation went poof when Kisa was born…but that was okay with him.

"Papa…"

Identical jade eyes appear from under the blankets and Seifer smirks.

"Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired though."

"Yes you are. I'm going to make dinner and then I'll wake you up when it's ready, okay?"

"Okay."

Seifer waits until the boy falls asleep again before getting up and quietly making his way to the kitchen to make the promised dinner. He was too tired to make something extravagant, so he decided to go simple.

"Mac and cheese it is."

He pulls the box of dry noodles out of the cabinet, and pours it in the pot once the water inside starts to boil. A few minutes later, Seifer feels a pair of strong but lean arms wrap around his waist, and a head lay on his back, as he finishes mixing in the cheese.

"You better put the hot sauce in your own serving."

Squall pulls away and covers his mouth when he yawns and sits at the table with Kisa right behind him. Seifer gives his son his serving, and then Squall's after putting some grated cheddar cheese on top.

"Just the way you like it babe."

"Thank you…and Seifer?"

"What?"

Squall tilts his head back and pulls his husband down for a kiss. "Welcome home."

"Papa! I want hot sauce!"

The couple look at their son, and then Seifer promptly grabs the wanted Tabasco from the shelf and gives it to his son. Squall watches as the smaller blonde covers his meal in hot sauce, then face palms when he starts to shovel it down.

"That is not my child."

"You're the one that buys it."

"Not really. Your son is the one who puts it in the basket."

"He's an Almasy. Of course he'll want hot sauce in his food."

Seifer sits at the table with his own serving of macaroni, takes the hot sauce, and practically drowns his food in it. Squall rolls his eyes and consumes his meal in disbelief. Children usually couldn't stand a _drop _of Tabasco…but it seemed that Kisa wasn't a normal child since he put it on almost everything. Much like his father.

"How can you eat that?"

"How can you eat hot sauce with pickles?"

'I was _pregnant_ Seifer."

"It's wrong. That's one thing you don't eat with hot sauce. Right kid?"

Kisa nods and sticks his tongue out. "Yeah."

"I ate it because of you cub."

"You still ate it."

A knock on the door causes Kisa to jump out of his seat and fly to the door, and then open it for their visitor, who made the child brighten up like a bunch of Christmas lights.

"Uncle Irvine!"

"Hey little lion. I brought cookies for you!"

"Really?"

Somehow, Irvine wasn't sure, Kisa had climbed onto his back, grabbed his hat and put it on his head, and snatched a cookie from the plate in his hands all in under five seconds. The sharpshooter chuckles as he walks into the kitchen, and Squall takes the plate of cookies from him.

"They taste like Auntie Ma's cookies!"

"That's because they are. I was at her house with Uncle Zell."

"Did you come to see me?"

Irvine smiles and looks at his nephew. "Coming to see you is a must when I'm in town."

"What if you're with a girl?"

"I'd still come. She would need to know you're always number one in my life."

Kisa smiles and hugs the older man's neck. "You can marry me when I get older!"

Irvine covers his mouth and snickers when Squall nearly drops the plate of cookies, and the brunette glares at him before safely setting them on the counter.

"Have you eaten?"

Irvine shakes his head. "No. Tonight was spaghetti and-"

"You're allergic to something in her sauce," Squall finishes.

"What's on the menu tonight?"

"Seifer's idea of a nutritious meal."

Seifer sighs. "I was too tired to make anything else! It's macaroni and cheese with a side of Tabasco."

"Almasy?"

"Yeah?"

"That's pure genius."

Seifer dramatically motions to the sharpshooter and looks at the brunette. "See? Kisa and I aren't the only ones!"

"I blame it on your Galbadian blood."

Irvine pulls Kisa off of his back and sets him back in his seat before taking the empty seat next to him. The brunette takes the leftover macaroni, drowns it in Tabasco, and eats it with a grin. It really was true genius.

"That's disgusting."

"Says the man who ate hot sauce with pickles."

"Seifer! Let it go!"

Irvine blanches. "You ate…that's not right!"

"HYNE! I WAS PREGNANT!"

"You still ate it!"

"That's it. I'm disowning all of you! I'm eating the cookies by myself!"

"No! You have to share Momma!"

Seifer walks into the kitchen to help dry the dishes, and Squall looks at him before returning his attention to the plate in his hands.

"It's quiet."

"Yeah. Kisa and Irvine crashed on the couch."

"Looks like he's spending the night…again."

"Yep. Both sleeping like logs."

"Irvine's a light sleeper."

"Not when he plays with Kisa."

"True. Our cub tends to wear us out."

Seifer nods in agreement and Squall leaves the kitchen after finishing the dishes, and grabs a blanket from the towel closet. The one on the couch would hardly be enough for both of them, and shared body heat wasn't going to cut it either. The brunette walks over and lays the larger, heavier blanket on the two, and then kisses his son's temple. The picture in front of him was rather…adorable. Irvine was stretched out on the couch, his hair loose from his tie being taken off at one point during the night, and his coat, hat, and boots most likely stashed in the coat closet. Kisa was right on top of the man's chest with his head nestled in the crook of his neck and breathing quietly through his mouth.

Squall glances at Irvine. "Brute…making me take care of you."

Seifer walks by. "Come on kitten. I'm tired, and they're warm and comfy…unlike me."

"Alright."

He follows the blonde up to their room and they both change into their sleepwear before crawling into bed. The brunette lays partly on the blonde using his arm as a pillow, and Seifer instinctively pulls him closer.

"Irvine might as well move in for how often he's here."

"I think it's enough that he's welcome whenever."

"He can be our babysitter when we have-"

"Good night Seifer."

Seifer sighs in defeat. "Kisa only…alright. Happy now?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

The blonde sighs and turns off the lamp on the nightstand. He was far from giving up over more kids though.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Summary: Yay! It's all typed up! I wrote it out on paper…so I had to type it…I hate that part…anyway, REVIEWS PLZ! I HAVE COOKIES!**


End file.
